Roleplay Battle Rules
((Note: this entire post is out of character.)) In order to prevent "god-modding" the Guild Master (Candicia) has implemented a set of rules for RP battles that utilizes the /roll command but takes into account the level of the players as well as their primary stat, endurance, expertise, and rank, while still being fairly simplistic. Philosophy We should acknowledge that a lvl 10 apprentice should probably not engage the level 65 Empress of the Sith in battle and should they do so a random roll should not be used, the battle should be stacked against them. A weighted roll favors the leveled character, but adds a slight chance that the leveled character could, in theory, roll lower than the lower leveled challenger. Level only provides the base number for the character, the roll should also take into account the player's endurance (defense) and Mastery Stat (offense). The /roll command alone picks a random number from 1-100. However SWTOR developers have made it so that you can choose what number you roll. Typing /roll 55 , for example, will produce a random roll from 1-55. This is how we will create the mechanics for a weighted roll. Rules 1. Each player's level is the base number for the roll number. (1-65 pts) 2. Players receive a base bonus depending on their rank according to the following scale: _______________________________________________________________________ FOR HEROES Loyalist / ME = 0 Points Military Officer = 5 Points Sith Apprentice = 10 Points Sith Lord = 15 Points Darth = 20 Points KNIGHT / ADM / GEN = 25 Points Lord Deputy = 45 Points Lord Councilor / Dread Masters = 55 Points Hierarch / Wrath / Hands / Eyes / Voice = 65 Points Emperor / Empress = 100 Points FOR VILLAINS Grunts/Soldiers = 10 Points Henchmen/Agents = 20 Points Lieutenants = 50 Points Villain Leaders = 60 (Non-Force User)/75 (Force User) _______________________________________________________________________ 3. One bonus point is given for every hundred points of MASTERY. (1-???) 4. One bonus point is given for every hundred points of ENDURANCE (1-???) 5. One bonus point is given for every hundred points of EXPERTISE (1-20) ***NOTE: To calculate your bonus in MASTERY, ENDURANCE and EXPERTISE, round up. (ex. for Endurance 5575, it would translate to 55.75, and the bonus would round up to be 56.) 6. IF ENGAGED IN A MULTIPLAYER BATTLE, PRESENCE will be added to your roll using the same conversation technique as for MASTERY, ENDURANCE AND EXPERTISE. 7. All players are responsible for calculating their roll numbers before a battle and making sure their roll numbers are accurate. Inflating roll numbers is cheating and is grounds for expulsion from the guild. A special out of character tribunal will be held for characters who are accused of cheating. The tribunal will be to determine whether or not the character was cheating, and the punishment which will include expulsion or a fine paid to the guild treasury. Calculating Your Roll As of the writing of this guide, Lord Empress (Emperor/Empress) is a level 65 character. Candicia would get''' 65 points''' for her level. Candicia's rank is Lord Empress (Emperor/Empress). Kharia would get 100 points '''for her Rank. Candicia's Endurance is 2680 (2700 after rounding). Kharia would get '''27 points for her Endurance. Candicia's Mastery is 2650 (2700 after rounding). Kharia would get 27 points for her Mastery. Candicia's Expertise stat is 2018 (2000 after rounding). Kharia would receive 20 points for her Expertise. Candicia's roll number would be: Lvl (65) + Rank Bonus (100) + Endurance (27) + Mastery (27) + Expertise (20) = 239 Candicia would hit /roll 239 every time she RP'd an attack or defense resulting in a random number being produced between 1 and 239. Rounds (Length of Combat) The amount of rounds composing a combative encounter depends on the difference in levels between the two participants. In multiplayer fights, the sides will average their levels to calculate the difference''. Though, in most situations, RP participants can decide on their own amount of rounds.'' Players with a difference of 1- 10 levels will fight for 9 Rounds. Players with a difference 11 - 20 levels will fight for 7 Rounds. Players with a difference of 21 - 30 levels will fight for 5 Rounds. Players with a difference of 31 - 45 levels will fight for 3 Rounds. Players with a difference of 46 - 64 levels will fight for 1 Round. At the end of the encounter, the player(s) with the majority of wins will claim victory. NOTE: Players are not allowed to kill their opponent without the consent of the losing player. Initiating Combat Who starts the battle is up to the players, it can be a surprise attack or a duel, whatever the players in the story RP but who ever initiates the attack is taking their turn, the defending player rolls their defense, the RP the result and then the defending player takes their turn. Multiplayer Combat Multiple players vs. single player: '''When players gang up on one player the turns are determined by sides. The side with multiple players will each roll their roll number and the single player will roll a number for each of his opponents but he will suffer a 10 point penalty for rolls subsequent to his first roll. For Example: Candicia has a roll number of 239. She is attacked by three players with a roll number of 100 each. Candicia rolls 239 (her max roll) to match the roll of the first attacker, she rolls a 229 (max roll minus 10) to match the roll of the second attacker, and she rolls a 219 (max roll minus 20) for her third attacker. If his attackers were to roll 50, 45, and 40 and Candicia were to roll 100, 80, and 10, Candicia would defend against the first two attackers but would be hit by the third. '''Multiple players vs. multiple players: '''In the case of two sides fighting it out the rolls are determined by "calling your shot". For Example Candicia and her team are fighting Takhisis and her team. Candicia uses lightning storm on Takhisis' team. AoE attacks are even so '''Each character would roll their max number. Candicia attacks only one of Takhisis's team. Only the players involved in the action would roll. If the player attacks more than one target with an attack that is not area based the player would suffer a penalty of 10 points for each roll subsequent to his first roll. Teams must still take turns in their attack. So if Team Candicia attacks first, each member of Team Candicia would RP their move and then Roll and then each member of Team Tak would roll and then RP their response to the attack dependent on the outcome of the roll. Team Tak would then take their turn, RP their attack, and Roll, and Team Candicia would roll their defense. Buffs/Debuffs For Stealth: When an Assassin or Operative enters combat (engages an opponent) while in stealth, that person (Attacker) gains a 25+ bonus to their possible roll for ONLY that round. For Surprise: When a character attacks an opponent that is unaware of their presence (rp-wise), the target (The defender) takes a 20 point penalty to their possible roll for ONLY that round. For Battle Meditation: If a character is trained in Battle Meditation, instead of attacking in one round, they can grant a 25+ point bonus to their group's possible roll. This affects ends when the player using Battle Meditation is attacked and the attacker succeeds in beating the player's roll. The player using Battle Meditation cannot attack for the duration of the Battle Meditation, and would suffer a -25 point penalty in their possible defense roll. Illusions in Combat If a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate 2 "copies" of himself. The Illusions would assist in combat like normal players, but as soon as they lose a roll battle, they disappear. This technique should not be taken advantage of and should only be used by force-user players who have extreme IC mastery of the force. Other use would be that if a player can use Illusion, they will roll as normal, but if successful, the player can generate harmful illusions on the opponent. While the opponent is in the illusion, the opponent would suffer a -20 point penalty to their possible roll. At the end of the round, the two sides would roll normally, if opponent wins, the illusion is broken, if opponent loses, the illusion remains Healing & Injuries For those players interested in acting as Healers... their roll would be calculated by the following PLAYER LEVEL Rank Power (1 point per hundred Power rating.) Ex. For a lvl 65 Lord Councilor with 3100 as their power rating, their healing roll would be 65 + 55 + 31 = 151. This system would be paired with an injuries chart to roll against. Injuries Chart Cut/Gash/Bruise = 10 Points Minor Sickness/Fever/Nausea/Headache = 15 Points Non-Critical Wound = 30 Points Mental Instability/Anxiety/Fear = 40 Points Loss of Limb = 75 Points Critical Wound = 100 Points Corruption/Taint/Affliction = 100 Points Fatal Wound = 175 Points Personnel Stats Turrets: 1-100 roll, if Turret wins 4 rounds, player is defeated, if player wins 1 round, turret is defeated. Imperial/Republic Guard: 1-110 roll, if Guard wins 4 rounds, player is defeated, if player wins 1 round, Guard is defeated. Imperial Grenadier: 1-115 roll, if Grenadier wins 3 rounds, player is defeated, if player wins 1 round, Guard is defeated. Massassi Guard: 1-125 roll, if Massassi wins 4 rounds, player is defeated, if player wins 2 rounds, Massassi is defeated. Rakata Mystic: 1-125 roll, if Rakata wins 4 rounds, player is defeated, if player wins 2 rounds, Rakata is defeated.